The Olicity Family
by GuitarGurl8358
Summary: So I have been thoroughly disappointed with the lack of William scenes in the past couple episodes, especially given all the steps Felicity and Oliver have taken in their relationship. I thought I'd fill in some of the missing William, Oliver and Felicity scenes from the past couple of episodes. Starts in 6x03 and is a series of snippets with Olicity and William. Cute and domestic!
1. Chapter 1: 6x03

So I have been thoroughly disappointed with the lack of William scenes in the past couple episodes, especially given all the steps Felicity and Oliver have taken in their relationship. As a child of divorce, I thought I'd fill in some of the missing William, Oliver and Felicity scenes from the past couple of episodes.

* * *

This scene is in 6x03, after Felicity tutors William but has to leave.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Wait, so these are Monte Cristos?" William asked his father as Felicity ran out the door. Oliver was going to lead her out, thank her again for tutoring his son as she put on her shoes and ran out to meet the team.

Instead he turned back to his son, nodding. "Yeah, it's ham, cheese and waffles." Oliver explained. "If you're taking a break, do you mind if I join you?" He asked William nervously, not wanting to interrupt his studying like he had done so many times already this week.

William closed his textbook, nodding to his father. "Yeah, you can have Felicity's sandwich."

Oliver sat down, grabbing the other sandwich and watching as William took his first bite.

"Woah, this is good. Surprisingly good." William decided as he swallowed.

"What, did you think they were going to be bad?" Oliver chuckled.

"Well I mean you did use waffles instead of bread to make a sandwich…" William teased.

Oliver laughed at his witty son.

As the two ate, Oliver's mind replayed the image of Felicity bonding with his son. It made him happy knowing that two of the most important people in his life were getting along.

"Thank you for getting Felicity to tutor me." William said, shaking Oliver from his thoughts. "She's really smart."

Oliver smiled. "Yeah she is. I'm glad you liked her." Oliver took a breath, gaining his courage and while hiding the enormity of what he was about to say, he nonchalantly said, "I was actually thinking she might hang around a little bit more if that's alright with you."

William shrugged. "Yeah sure. Felicity is pretty cool so I guess that'd be okay."

Oliver let out the breath he had been holding. William seemed to like Felicity and now that he was okay with her hanging around, Oliver felt as if things were looking up for him. He and William seem to be getting along, figuring things out as father and son, and now that William and Felicity had met and liked each other, maybe he could see about him and Felicity getting back together. Oliver smiled, feeling like things were finally falling into place for him.

"Hey William, if Felicity is going to be hanging around a little more, tutoring you and such, what would you think about me giving her a key to the apartement? Then she could over anytime and help you with math or just hang out." Oliver asked. "Would that be okay with you?"

William shrugged, his mouth full. He was nodded as he swallowed. "Yeah, that's okay." William seemed oblivious to the importance of his answer.

"Good." Oliver said, taking another bite of his sandwich, trying to contain his emotions as the two finished their sandwiches.


	2. Chapter 2: 6x04

6x04:

"Hey so tomorrow night I'm not going to home so Raisa is going to come over, cook you dinner and then I'll see you in the morning, okay buddy?" Oliver sat with his son at the dinner table, digging into the lasagna that Raisa had left for them to eat that night.

"Where are you going?" William asked. "You're not going out as the other guy are you?" His voice grew higher, an indication of his nervousness and Oliver was quick to reassure his son. "No, I'm not going out as the other guy. I'm going out to dinner tomorrow night." Oliver confessed.

"With who?"

Oliver set his fork down, swallowed his food and looked up at his son, "With Felicity actually."

"Felicity? Why can't I come then?" William asked innocently.

"Cause Felicity and I are going on a date."

"A date? Like a dating date?" William furrowed his brow, confused.

Oliver smiled. "Yes. A dating date." He chuckled a little before stopping suddenly to ask, "Is that okay?"

William chewed his lasagna, contemplating how exactly he was feeling. "Um, yeah. I guess that's okay."

"I never did tell you the story of me and Felicity did I?" Oliver realized.

William shook his head no.

"Um, well you see…" Oliver stuttered, trying to figure out the best way to explain his relationship with Felicity to his son. "Felicity and I met when I was the Green Arrow. She was always at the computer, talking to me through an earpiece while I was in the field. She was the one who was telling me where to go, where the bad guys were, basically keeping me safe." Oliver began.

William had set down his fork and was listening intently to his father's story.

"But I had always liked Felicity, you know _like_ like," he explained, using terminology he had heard his son used with a friend once. "So we started dating."

William nodded.

"We dated a couple times. We lived together for a bit and we actually got engaged once, and almost got married."

"What?!" William exclaimed. "You guys almost got married?"

Oliver nodded. "We did."

"Why did you guys break up?"

Oliver paused. He couldn't tell William that the reason they had broken up was because Oliver didn't tell Felicity he had a son.

"We broke up because I couldn't be with her and be the Green Arrow. And at the time, I chose to be the Green Arrow."

"But now you're not the Green Arrow." William continued.

Oliver nodded. "Yes. Which is why Felicity and I are going on a date tomorrow night. Because now that I'm not the Green Arrow, I can be with her. Really be with her."

William was processing all the new information about his father and the girl he had believed to be simply his father's friend. William liked Felicity. She had become a type of role model for the boy because they were so similar in personality. William had connected with her in a way he had yet to do with anyone else in Star City. And he could tell his father really cared about her.

"Is it okay that I'm dating Felicity?"

William picked up his fork and smiled across the table at his father. "Yeah, I think it's great."

Oliver smiled. "Good." He let out a shaky sigh.

"Are you nervous? For your date tomorrow." William asked.

Oliver nodded. "So nervous. I have a reservation at a nice restaurant but I still need to figure out what I'm going to wear…"

"Can I help?" William asked.

Oliver smiled. It melted his heart to see that his son was not only on board with the idea of him and Felicity but seemed genuinely happy for them. "Actually can you help me pick out a tie?"


	3. Chapter 3: 6x05

This scene takes place after Oliver and Felicity's date in 6x04 but before the scene in 6x05 where Oliver decides to go help Slade.

* * *

It was a Friday night and Felicity had been invited to the Queen house for dinner and a movie, as Oliver had described it as. Except that dinner was make-you-own-pizza that Raisa had left for them and the movie was a PG-rated cartoon that Oliver's twelve year old son had been dying to see.

"Hi Felicity!" William greeted the woman at the door with a very large grin.

Felicity stepped inside, returning William's smile. "Hi William; how's it going?"

Oliver joined the two of them at the door, smiling as he saw his beautiful girlfriend. Felicity was in jeans and a blouse, nothing fancy but still beautiful as ever. She was taking off her shoes and listening to William intently as he greeted her, told her just how excited he was for tonight and letting her know that he couldn't wait to see the movie tonight. Oliver loved how interested she looked, listening to him babble, something he had begun to do more and more since he met Felicity.

"William, why don't you let Felicity come inside." Oliver managed to say between his son's never ending sentences.

William blushed and backed up to stand behind his father. When Felicity's high heels were off she stepped forward, moving closer to greet her boyfriend.

"Hi there." She said, getting up on her tippy toes to hug the tall man. Oliver kissed her cheek as they hugged.

When they pulled away Oliver got things moving, "So, who's ready for pizza?" He asked excitedly.

William bounced up and down, yelling, "Me! Me! Me!" as they all made their way to the kitchen.

As the three of them decorated their pizzas with toppings, Oliver was suddenly hit with a wave of shock. This was his life now. Date nights at home with his son Felicity was getting along so well with. Strangers looking in on them might think they were a nice couple with an adorable son, having a normal Friday pizza and movie night. And as Oliver watched Felicity double over with laughter at the smiley-face pizza William had made, he realized that this could be a normal thing for them. He hoped it could be.

Oliver had everything he could have ever wanted, and more. He wasn't just happy, he was so much more than that.

After Oliver had made sure none of the pizzas burnt, and the three of them had eaten their dinner, they all settled down on the couch to watch the movie. Oliver sat with Felicity on one side and William on the other, all three of them sharing the comforter William had dragged off his bed. They watched the cartoon movie and surprisingly enjoyed it even though it was for children. It was the most domestic night of Oliver's adult life and he could not have been more happy.


	4. Chapter 4: 6x06

6x06: Before Oliver gets home.

Felicity smiled when she saw the caller's photo pop up on her screen. "Hey William." Felicity said when she answered her phone. "What's up?"

"Have you talked to my dad lately?" William asked.

Felicity sighed. She knew the boy missed his father. Oliver had said earlier in the week that he was coming home but his call with his son had given him another idea to help Slade so he decided to stay. Since then, both William and Felicity had only gotten the occasional text from Oliver, reassuring both of them that he was still okay (and alive).

"He texted me last night." Felicity told William. "He said they had almost found his friend's son so he should be home soon. Do you miss him?"

"Yes." William said quietly.

"Me too." Felicity replied. "How have you been with Raisa?"

William sighed. "Raisa has been making me clean my room and eat granola all week!" He whined in a hushed voice so his nanny wouldn't overhear.

Felicity chuckled. "You're getting a little sick of her huh?"

"Yes, but don't tell her that! She won't let me eat anything except granola if she hears that!"

Felicity smiled and leaned back in her desk chair. She loved talking with William. Actually she just loved William in general. The boy was so sweet and the two actually had a lot in common. She had grown really close with him in the past couple weeks, not just from the tutoring sessions and dinners but she had also recently started helping to drive William where he needed to go if his father and his nanny were unavailable. She hadn't known the boy for very long but he had already become very special to her.

"What are you doing tonight?" Felicity asked.

"I don't know, probably just homework and video games if Raisa lets me." William replied, unenthusiastically.

That didn't seem like a very exciting Saturday evening, even to Felicity.

"Well what if we gave Raisa the night off. I could come over, we could play some video games, maybe watch a movie and then we could go out for pancakes in the morning." Felicity suggested. "If you want, of course." She was a little nervous suggesting that and waiting self consciously for his response. Felicity often felt nervous around William, still trying to find her place in his world and figuring out her role in his life.

"Really? That sounds awesome! I can finally kick your butt at video games."

"Woah, woah, woah, I don't know about that. You forget who is the computer geek here." Felicity replied.

William laughed and it made Felicity smile. She knew William didn't smile much so it made her very happy to hear him laugh, and she was glad she could do that for him.

"Alright, I'll talk to Raisa and I'll be over as soon as I'm done these last couple things at the office." Felicity confirmed.

"You're at the office? Felicity you know it's Saturday right?" William told her.

Felicity chuckled. "Yes, I know. I'll be over soon."

"Okay, bye Felicity."

An hour later Felicity was at the Queen apartment and she and William were waving goodbye to Raisa, wishing her a good night.

William had been tasked with cleaning his room once more so Felicity made sure he did that, knowing it was probably the responsible adult thing to do.

About halfway through cleaning William stuck his head out of his bedroom. "Hey Felicity? What's for dinner?"

Felicity froze. ' _Oh crap'_ Felicity thought. She had forgotten about food.

"Cause I'm really hungry." William finished.

Felicity shot him a nervous smile. "Um… let me think about that. Go finish cleaning your room and then I'll see what I find."

William nodded and went back to cleaning.

Felicity went into the kitchen and glanced in the fridge as William finished his chore, muttering a curse word under her breath when she realized that Raisa had not left anything for them to eat. She would have to figure out what they were going to have for dinner. See, Felicity couldn't cook. And she didn't want to risk Oliver possibly coming home tonight to find his apartment on fire. He probably wouldn't like that kind of homecoming.

When William was done with his room he joined Felicity in the kitchen. She was furiously searching in every drawer, on every shelf and in every cabinet.

"What are you doing?" William asked, seeing her panicked face as she turned from one cabinet to the next.

"Trying to find something for us to eat for dinner." Felicity replied. She turned to William. "There's one thing you should know about me: I can't cook. At least nothing that's edible."

William smiled.

Felicity reached the freezer and noticed a giant tub of ice cream. She stared at it, weighing her options. She glanced at William, then back at the ice cream. At least it was rocky road ice cream, so the nuts should count as protein.

"How do you feel about having ice cream for dinner?" Felicity asked.

William's jaw dropped. "Seriously?" He asked, astonished. "My dad and Riasa would _never_ let me have ice cream for dinner."

' _Maybe this wasn't a very good idea'_ Felicity thought.

"This is awesome!" William exclaimed, soothing Felicity's doubt. If William was happy, she could deal with the look Oliver was going to give her when he finds out she fed his son sugar for dinner.

So William and Felicity ate their ice cream, played every single video game William owned and hung out all evening. They joked, laughed and every time William beat Felicity at a video game, Felicity could feel herself growing more and more comfortable with the boy. It didn't matter what they labeled her relationship with William. She loved the boy and that was okay for now.

And then Oliver came home unexpectedly which made both William and Felicity's nights even better.

A/N: Hope you guys like these. Also, here's a little secret: I have actually only seen clips of Arrow. I've started season 1 but I haven't seen any of the episodes that these stories take place in so sorry if there's any mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5: Hanukkah-Christmas!

Hanukkah-Christmas!

(a/n: this doesn't really take place during a certain episode. It's just a cute little Olicity holiday scene.

"Hey Felicity, what are you doing for Christmas?" William asked as he, his father and his father's girlfriend sat at the table eating dinner. It was Friday, which meant it was the night that Felicity came over, ate dinner with her boyfriend and his son, and then the three of them watched a movie together.

"Felicity doesn't celebrate Christmas, buddy." Oliver replied as Felicity finished the food in her mouth.

"You don't?" Willam asked. "Why not?"

Felicity smiled. "I'm Jewish so I celebrate Hanukkah instead of Christmas." She answered.

"Do you know what Hanukkah is?" Oliver asked his son.

"I think I've heard of it." William replied.

Felicity thought quickly of the simplest way to explain her religious tradition, having to think a little to remind herself the story as well. It had been a long time since she had done Hanukkah properly. She told him the story of her people, the temple and the candle that burned for eight days.

"So you light eight candles for the eight days the candle burned in the temple?" William asked, confirmed what he had just learnt.

"Correct." Felicity said, beaming that she had gotten to teach William about something new.

Oliver chimed in right then, "So because I celebrate Christmas and Felicity celebrates Hanukkah, we used to light a candle for the eight days of Hanukkah and then do Christmas as well."

"So double the holidays! Can we do that too?" William asked excitedly.

Oliver chuckled at his son's enthusiasm. He should have seen this coming. William adored Felicity. The two were so similar it shocked him sometimes. They had gotten along so well. William had picked out Oliver's tie for his last first date with Felicity, he always begged them to bring him along on their dates and he always offered to invite Felicity to dinner for celebrations or just to hang out.

At first, Oliver had been concerned about how William would react to having his father dating. Looking at the two of them now, Oliver had no idea why he was ever nervous. The two got along so well. William was thriving because of Felicity. He had found something inside Felicity that he connected with and saw that as a possibility for himself one day.

It had only been a couple months since Oliver and Felicity had gotten back together and things were amazing. All the times that the two of them had been together, it had never felt like this. Oliver knew that this was it. This time they were going to work. He was going to make this work. They were destined to be together, that had been made obvious by all the times they had been pulled back together, but now the timing was right. Oliver knew it wouldn't be long before he was asking Felicity to marry him so they could start their lives together and she could officially join his family with William.

"Felicity could come over every night to light the candle and teach us the songs and games!" William continued his excited planning.

"Woah, hang on William. I am Jewish but I'm not that Jewish. I don't know the songs and I've played any of the games." Felicity admitted, chuckling.

"We could learn!"

Both Oliver and Felicity bursted out laughing.

"And then on Christmas Day, we could all wake up together and open presents!" He continued.

Oliver looked over at Felicity, smiling.

"William, I would love to do Hanukkah-Christmas with you, if it's alright with your dad." Felicity said.

"Please dad!" William begged, turning to his father with the pouty lip, hands clasped together.

"How can I say no?" Oliver said. "Looks like we're going Hanukkah-Christmas this year!"

"Yes!" William cheered, pumping his arms up and down.

Oliver chuckled at his son's reaction. When his son had calmed down a little Oliver continued. "Well it sounds like Felicity will be spending a lot of time at our house, lighting the candles and such." A great idea had formed in Oliver's head. "What would both of you think if Felicity just moved in with us?"

The table was silent. Felicity's mouth hung open, she was taken totally by surprise. And William looked like a goof, his eyes wide with excitement. He and his father had talked about asking Felicity to move in with them and now he was waiting for her answer.

"Felicity?" Oliver said, taking his girlfriend's hand, trying to pull her out of her shock.

Felicity blinked hard, digested what Oliver had just proposed.

"Um… well, what do you think William? Would you be alright with that? I don't want to intrude or do anything that you weren't comfortable with; I know what it's like to have your parent's boyfriend, or girlfriend in this situation, move in what you when you're notー"

"Felicity." Oliver interrupted her babbling.

Felicity's mouth snapped shut, knowing she had been ranting.

Oliver motioned to William, giving him the floor to speak.

"My dad told me you were going say that. Well not all of that but…" William said.

Oliver chuckled a little, first at what William had said but also his son's slight babbling, something he had started to do since he had met Felicity.

"It's really cool having you here Felicity. So if you want to move in with us that would pretty cool too." William said, giving Felicity a big toothy grin.

Felicity felt tears beginning to pool in her eyes. She smiled at the boy, her heart melting. "Really?" She asked.

William nodded.

Felicity looked over at Oliver who too was smiling.

"So is that a yes?" Oliver asked.

Felicity nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!"

William cheered while Oliver leaned in and gave Felicity a kiss. "I love you." He said as he pulled away.

She looked at him, trying to shoot him a look that showed him just how true her next words were.

"I love you too."


End file.
